Mechanical Fix up A foxy Fanfic
by Haraku Hearts
Summary: Foxy was once a great attraction for millions of kids but now, he's broken beyond repair but there has to be someone able to fix him right? And maybe something else...
1. Chapter 1

So my dear lovelies I don't make OOC stories I just come up with characters and throw them In the story but If I am in a story I'd put the name Nori Or Haraku and I only use I for stories because it's just how I roll but I'll eventually make a Foxy x Reader story if this one gets at least ten reviews which I'll check to make sure they aren't from the same person. I found a way to point to the origin of people even if they aren't registered on Fanfiction. I just want to be positive more than one person liked my story not just one person who wants a awesome foxy x reader because I'm great with stories so if you really want a Foxy x reader then tell your Fanfiction friends or other friends who like to read to check this out and comment on it and also chech out my other Foxy fanfic but this is not the sequel I spoke of. Comment on that one as well if you like, I'd really appreciate it.

Ok love ya bye!

I held the phone to my head while vacuuming my carpeted floor. "Ms. Jillian I know I haven't gotten work lately but I'll be fine, they usually save the big jobs for me." My mother ranted on about how just being a designer would fit me nicely instead of combining it with a mechanic who dealt heavily with cars and any other metal things that moved with or without wheels. "Well I have to finish cleaning I'll talk to you later…Mhm yeah I will bye." I hung up and threw my phone on the couch only to plop down on it a couple minutes later. I grabbed the remote off of my coffee table and turned on the TV flipping through the channels to find something of at least some interest. There was nothing good on except SpongeBob. I let it stay on nickelodeon and let my head fall back onto the couch.

I looked at the clock seeing it read 6:00 AM. I sighed closing my eyes only to hear my phone wake me up. "Oh come on I just fell asleep!" I picked up my phone from under me and answered the call. "Hello?" I said in a slightly rude tone. "Ms. Dainelle we have a job for you it's a hard task I'll explain on your way in, be here a quarter before one." Then he hung up. I lied back down on the couch. "Well at least I have time and a job." I turned to my clock about to set it to eleven only to realize that it read 11:59. "What when did it get so late?" I had to wonder how I fell asleep so easily and why my sleep went so fast, that was rare for me. I usually had a hard time sleeping. I raced to the bathroom to freshen up.

After throwing some clothes and shoes on I tied my long silver hair (Not old people hair, watch anime) into a pony tail and darted out the house grabbing my keys and tools forgetting to turn off the TV. I got into my car and backed out of my driveway. On the road I received a text. I waited until I was at a stoplight to hook my phone up to my car. "Iris Voice control activation." **_"Voice control activated. How may I assist you Ms. Dainelle?" _**"Read text from Job aloud." **_"Reading text…Punch in Freddy Faz bears pizza parlot or Parlor or something into your GPS and get here quickly…Anything else Ms. Dainelle?"_** "Yes type in Freddy Faz Bears Pizza Parlor into the GPS search engine and please speak directions." **_"Typing into GP S map app search engine. Take a turn on Maine Street. In eighty one miles turn into Dwyer Lane." _**I continued on the path my phone made for me.**_ "Take a turn on… unidentified street_** **_and you have reached your destination." _**"Unidentified Street?" **_"Yes." _**"Is that what it's called or is it actually unidentified." **_"I have searched the entire web and there is no data files on this street in my data banks therefore this street is known as 'unidentified'." _**I liked how my phone gave the most informative answers instead of direct answers. I parked my car into a free parking space and got out putting my phone in my pocket and grabbing all of my tools and locked my car. I walked in to see a lot of kids and parents cheering and making a lot of noise. "What the ever loving hell?" "I am not babysitting kids." As I turned around a hand grabbed my shoulder. I turned my head. "Oh hey boss man I'm leaving." "Why?" "I don't want to baby-sit kids! When you said it was a tough task I thought you were serious." I said hearing the screech of a girl which was what I assumed to be her high pitched yell.

"I was serious and although babysitting this many kids is tough there's another tough job I want you to do." He gestured me over to a purple curtain with stars on it. I read a sign that said, 'Sorry! Out of Order!' I raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "What you want me to fix a transformer or something?" I asked chuckling at my joke. He rolled his eyes and waved over to someone close to a stage and that's when I took notice of giant animals on the stage holding guitars and microphones. Well they were all not holding the same thing but still. "Since when could a bunny play a guitar?" My boss punched my shoulder upon the arrival of who I guessed was the owner of the establishment. "Hello Mr. Faz Bear this is my most professional expert of design and mechanic subjects of sorts." The blonde man shook my hand. He looked to be in his thirties since he looked pretty mature.

His hair was swept to the side and it seemed to be natural since there was no gel or burnt texture. He had no wrinkles but he did have dimples. "Hello it's great you could come at this time we really need your help. We've gone through many mechanics and found nothing but uh…" He looked at me again. "You look kind of young for a expert mechanic." I smiled. "Thanks I'm 15." He nearly choked on the air he breathed. "What!? Is this a joke?! I can't have a child doing this? It's like letting your baby play with a lighter next to a tank of gas!" I merely laughed at him. He stared at me. "I assure you she's the best better than you assume." I nodded. "He's right you know I don't need your dumb judgment besides a child is an eleven year old and down I'm already basically two years from adult hood since my birthday is this year." It seemed like he was trying to make a comeback but he failed. "I have no choice but to trust your judgment we just need him fixed take all the time you need we're willing to pay a large amount of money."

"Hey wait I have a question how did you get your giant animal friends potty trained?" I burst out laughing. "Their animatronics and my grandfather cared deeply for them so do not disrespect them. Also don't disrespect the one you are to fix." He opened the curtains and I looked up. "What the fucking hell is that? It looks like a mutation of a robot and a ran over dog." My boss punched my arm again. I glared at him rubbing my arm. I knew I could be rude but I liked to entertain myself since I was alone. "I said do not disrespect them. This is Foxy, the poor fella has been in a bad state for a while now and everyone who tried to fix him either failed miserably or made it worse."

"What idiot broke his jaw?" I said touching it gently. "That was a long time ago." "How long?" I pressed. "Since 1987." "Dang dude I wasn't even born yet!" I removed my hand from the animals jaw. "So is it a ran over dog?" I began to laugh again. "Please ignore her she has a sense of humor she uses to entertain herself." My boss said covering for me. I looked back up at the thing. "I know he's a fox…his name is Foxy who wouldn't know what he was?" "Well do your best and I hope for excellent results. And don't mess with Bonnie, Chika and Freddy while their on the stage. Don't touch them either." "Alright." "Well then I leave you to it. Please do your best." The man pleaded.

I nodded my head and gave my boss an assuring look. "I won't let you guys down." I climbed inside with my tools and sat down closing the curtains. I turned on a light that ended up lighting the whole stage and by the scenery I knew what he was now. "Ah I see so you're a pirate, Foxy is very fitting for you since you're a fox and a pirate." I tugged on his ears. "Ah I see soft fur on the outside but on the inside just metal but what is your frame made of…you'll be a great experiment, I hope I don't break you in my studies since I'm supposed to fix you but I should collect data." I tugged at his ears a bit harder. "You don't have big blue eyes and your nose really isn't that pointy and I doubt you chase mice or dig holes. Your paw…and hook aren't tiny and I doubt you climb hills so your definitely not an actual animal. Obviously since they didn't call a vet." I walked in front of the Fox that seemed to stare straight ahead. "And your eyes are yellow. Interesting. Are you evil or something?" I poked at the fox's chest.

"You're an Animatronic aren't you ya sly dog." I sat in front of him. "Finally I can have something to talk to other than myself. However I'm here to make fun of you while you sit here and take it. First of all what the hell? A pirate fox seriously?! Why didn't you kill the one who created you? Second of all bwahahahahaha you look like an idiot with your jaw like that. If you could talk that would look so ridiculous and the base that connects your legs looks like giant underwear. I need to fix that don't I? I'm going to make you fit my image and you get to take it."

I continued on not knowing he was listening and remembering every single word. "How did your jaw get broken? What did you get into a fight with Bonnie? Who gets in a fight with a bunny and loses? Obviously you!" I laughed again. "Alright let's get to work you must've been suffering all this time. Now this might hurt but I have to remove a lot of your appendages so you might be a bit spread out."

I began to remove his upper half from his bottom. I removed the base of his legs and kicked them to the side. "Oh my look at this you have an endoskeleton! And what's this?" I felt the black stuff around it. "Is this?" I smelled it only to scrunch my nose and pull it away. "You're made of dead decaying people? No wonder why people messed you up. Well I can remove this junk and make you properly; who ever did this was an idiot." I began to take out all of the dead rotting flesh and also kicked it to the side. About seven PM I was working on covering up the metal in his legs that I fixed with fur.

"So you've been all alone haven't you? Since 1987? That's a long time now isn't it. Sorry for making fun of you, you make a quite nice animatronic pirate fox. I get lonely too you know. I don't live with anyone I never knew my parents but I was told their dead. I grew up with no family trying to provide for myself. I took in a little girl many years ago when I was nine years old. She was sick and I felt bad so I shared every meal with her and one day she got sicker." I said putting his new upper half on his new legs. I wired them together and began to patch up fur.

"So I took her to the hospital and I'd visit her everyday but one day when I went to visit her the hospital told me she was adopted and had moved far away. The only person even close to family had left me alone. Then I got into school and barely managed to go to college because of financial issues and then after a couple years of hard work here I am. I talk to myself a lot to pretend I'm not lonely and make fun of everything to keep myself happy but sometimes I just want to give up." I reached into his back and pushed his voice box farther in so when he was activated he would speak like he was supposed to.

I sat on his lap hugging him. "Sorry for calling you names I didn't really mean it. Being lonely does stuff to you that you don't understand and it hurts so much that you want it to stop but it never does." I clutched his new fur tighter crying. "It's just not fair! I don't want to be alone anymore. My neighbor worries about my job but that's it." I buried my head into his shoulder. "I think I've completely lost it. Now that I'm talking to an inactive animatronic."


	2. Should I save you?

Foxy's Pov

It was strange to be fully taken apart for the first time at least the first time I could remember. I stared at me' curtains as she fixed me' body up. "Oh my look at this you have an endoskeleton! And what's this?" I felt her touches everywhere. Since I went out of order I became sensitive to even the smallest of touches. "Is this?" I knew what she was touching but continued to say nothing pretending to be inactive. "You're made of dead decaying people? No wonder why people messed you up. Well I can remove this junk and make you properly; who ever did this was an idiot." I was indeed shocked that the lass wasn't frightened of me' secret. She had reached inside of the deepest parts of me and touched everywhere. Her touches were delicate and not in the least harsh. It filled me up with somethin' strange.

Some time had passed before she started speaking things other than mutterings and taunts. "So you've been all alone haven't you? Since 1987? That's a long time now isn't it. Sorry for making fun of you, you make a quite nice animatronic pirate fox. I get lonely too. I don't live with anyone I never knew my parents but I was told their dead. I grew up with no family trying to provide for myself. I took in a little girl many years ago when I was nine years old. She was sick and I felt bad so I shared every meal with her and one day she got sicker." She put me back together but although I was mostly complete in me' heart I had a feelin' of sympathy for the wee little girl I felt broken although we be different in problems we still shared loneliness.

"So I took her to the hospital and I'd visit her everyday but one day when I went to visit her the hospital told me she was adopted and had moved far away. The only person even close to family had left me alone. Then I got into school and barely managed to go to college and then after a couple years of hard work here I am. I talk to myself a lot to pretend I'm not lonely and make fun of everything to keep myself happy but sometimes I just want to give up." I could feel her touchin' somethin' in me' back or somewhere in my mid section.

"Sorry for calling you names I didn't really mean it. Being lonely does stuff to you that you don't understand and it hurts so much that you want it to stop but it never does." I wanted to do something to comfort the girl but because of my gruesome past and her character I refused. She held onto me and I could feel something warm and wet touch me' shoulder. "It's just not fair! I don't want to be alone anymore. My neighbor worries about my job but that's it." She buried her head into me' shoulder. "I think I've completely lost it. Now that I'm talking to a inactive animatronic."

I was confused and most of all uncomfortable. No one even children ever hugged me this way it was strange. "Sorry for crying all of a sudden, I haven't had a shoulder to cry on ever, I'd always cry alone. Sorry to take advantage of you Foxy. Now I guess I kind of wasted my time by rambling on about my broken past. I'll come and fix you up more later." I watched as she picked up her tools and turned away turning off the light. She grabbed her tools and reached for the curtain about to leave me in the dark.

"Actually I'll work on you at least until ten. Besides I'm not even close to being finished. I've got to fix everything right? I'm going to go talk to the boss is that alright?" She went silent before speaking again. "Of course it is I'll be back." She turned back on the lights of me' stage and left.

My POV

I walked to the security room to see Mr. Faz bear speaking with a security guard. "Hey may I ask you something?" I said interrupting him. He turned around to face me nodding. "What happened to Foxy? I want to know everything." He sighed and leaned against the desk. "It all started in 1987 when the bite of 87 happened." "Foxy was a pirate who performed on stage with the others but he had been malfunctioning lately and his voice box needed repairing but we couldn't hire anyone so one day a girl got up on stage to get a closer look at Foxy. A previous security guard tried to get her off of the stage but she wouldn't listen. Her mother wouldn't heed the warnings either. Foxy was ignoring the little girl as best he could to keep the show going but the girl continued to taunt him.

Then in an instant he had bitten the girl. The security and a few others had to break his jaw to make him release the poor girl. She lived but who knew you could without your frontal lobe. He was put out of order until he could be fixed but never could. Then there were reports of missing children here and we had to close this place down in 1994 but we reopened it in 2000. We searched for a mechanic to fix him but after many years of decaying we found no one until today so he suffers of old aged parts and can't move without falling apart. That's why I look to you for your help. Please repair Foxy." I nodded. "I will."

I left and reentered pirate cove. I looked at the still tattered and broken fox. "So I just heard your story. I knew I smelled the stench of death when I entered this place. Your all killers aren't you? What happened to all of the previous security guards? Why did you have decaying flesh in your endoskeleton? It seemed old but not so old as 1987." I circled him and it felt like he was watching me. "I'm not really scared of dying and you guys don't scare me, but it's easy to scare me in the dark. I hate the dark it's where I've been for so long so if your to kill me when your fully repaired Foxy don't put me in your endoskeleton because guess what, I will control you because I assume you all were once controlled by dead children but they passed on and now you roam on your own."

I sat on my knees in front of him. "I can fit any piece of a broken puzzle together you know. Otherwise how would I still be alive today?" I stood wrapping my arms around him and sitting in his lap again. "Do what you will Foxy I won't hate you for it but I will hold a grudge." I removed myself from him and worked on the inside of him through his back. I oiled his metal spine and extended it a bit to work deeper inside. "Why do you have this? I guess a mechanic before me was a pervert luckily it's hidden but goodness. I promise I won't mess with it. But just think I am inside of you aren't I?" I laughed wiping a tear from my eye. After fixing his spine I worked on his ears fixing his hearing and enhancing his range of sound.

I closed up his back and began to patch on the fur. I pulled at his quite broken and barely visible tail and it almost seemed as if he stiffened. "What a nice tail you have here!" I yanked on it. "Does it hurt?" I giggled at my own cruelty. Finally I replaced the metal pieces and repaired the wires that let him voluntarily move his tail. I added more wires to make it longer and patched on the outer skin and then the soft fur. "Only a bit different from the original design." I smoothed out the fur and patted his head "Now for the fur test to see if it won't just fly off as if you're shedding." I picked up the bucket of water. "And if you don't shut down completely to never turn on again that means I did good in making you waterproof to a certain degree."

I threw the water on him and laughed seeing his fur become damp like a dog. "Come on puppy dog shake it off!" I rolled around laughing at him. "Let's dry you off." After drying the probably miserable fox I spoke again. "You should be happy your not dead, now how about these teeth and this jaw?"

I had to lightly tug it off in order to not break his muzzle. "I heard that your jaw was broken to save a girls life. What a bad dog you are biting a girl for making fun of you. She was just a kid. Unlike me I know better but to have a puppy to make fun of makes my day." I pulled out a rim of metal and bent it in a proper shape to fit his jaw line. I set it in and began to bolt it in to make it stay. "I hope this stuff doesn't hurt." Once that was in I patched on the fur of the bottom. Now to give you teeth." As I finished up on his mouth I opened it up.

"What the hell why is your tongue flat? Here I'll give you something a bit thicker but it won't be like a dog tongue so don't be disappointed." I worked in his mouth installing the new robotic tongue. "Actually I was going to add glossa but it seems it's already in there! Oh you lucky dog!"

I closed his mouth and began to work on his hook. I removed it and threw it to the side. I wired his left wrist to keep his new hook I planned to give him from rotating without his consent. I bent some metal and smelted a base for his new hook and put them together and checked the size of his wrist to make sure it would fit. I hadn't realized it was late until I saw the lights on the other side go off. "Damn I hope I'm not locked in. I took out my phone and headphones. "Here you listen to some toons while I play with some stuff to get the rest of you fixed up." I turned on what does the fox say? By Ylvis and put one of my head phones in his ear while the other hung loose.

Foxy's Pov

I wanted to kill this girl, this very taunting girl. She was mocking me with her music that I had never heard before.

Big blue eyes pointy noise, chasing mice and digging holes tiny paws up the hill, suddenly your standing still your fur is-

She turned around to gaze at me and picked up the other small music box and held it up to her ear and then she was singing too.

"Red so beautiful," She softly touched me' fur. "Like an angel in disguise…" She put her hand on my head and began to pet me like a dog. I may be an animatronic but I was no dog. "You know Foxy you're the cutest fox I've ever seen. Now I only have two more things to do and then you're finished. She pressed something somewhere deep inside of me but I couldn't see her hand reaching into me. Then I felt power surge through me. "Now let's see how you move and stuff." I looked at her for the first time of my own will shocked she was seriously fixing me. I felt alive. "Well your eyes are working fine that's good. Do you recognize me as a human or an endoskeleton?" she asked but I didn't respond.

"Oh I thought I fixed your voice box hang on let me fix that. Or maybe you're shy? Hi my name is Sophitia Dainelle. I know a beautiful name or a graceful name like that doesn't fit me at all does it?" I continued to stare at her. She reached out and came close to me and before I knew it she was hugging me. "Your fur is still soft and you're not frozen, you must be shocked huh? I know I'm not controlling you because I didn't put a radio thingy in you like I do everything else. I think it was for the best."

She hugged me tighter and I looked down at her. "Your fur is nice, it's the newest material but I've never felt it until today. Well I'm glad your fixed, I'm sorry about what happened with that little girl and I hope it doesn't happen again but now you don't have to be alone anymore right? I freed you didn't I?" I could feel her crying again. As I went to wrap my arms around her as comfort I heard the scream of the guard so I forced my arms down as she pulled away. I wanted to tell her not to look out the curtain but I couldn't, Freddy might've thought me a traitor.

She poked her head out and I saw her head move to the side as I heard dragging. "Hey Security guard and other Animatronics." Then she was suddenly pulled from the curtain and all I could do was hear her scream.

My POV

"Hey let me go! Chika you damn fat cow let go of me!" I kicked and screamed. "So you're the ones killing people huh?" I kicked at Chikas hand and she let go. She yelled an ear breaking screech. Bonnie and Chika both chased me as Freddy continued to drag away the security guard. I jumped over Chika and grabbed the Security guard hand. I read his name tag. 'Wike' then realizing I was reading upside down I knew it actually said 'Mike' "Mike hold on tight I'll save you." Freddy turned around to look at me glaring. "**You will be maimed" **I felt my heart clench I was in the darkness.

I began to let go of the Security guard scared out of my wits. "Hey what are you doing? Hey!" He yelled. I snapped out of it pulling him again. "Freddy you fatty let go of him!" Then suddenly I was pounced on by Chika and we were token to the back stage. I saw Freddy about to put the Security guard in an Endoskeleton. Without Chika noticing I grabbed a Freddy head filled with rotten, decaying, human flesh.

"Hey Freddy!" He looked at me. "Take this!" I threw it at him. He seemed frightened but once it hit him and fell to the floor he came over to me leaving the Security guard to go next. He forcefully picked me up and set me on the frame of the endoskeleton. I picked up another Freddy head and as gross as it was put my head in it. "Ugh fucking gross. Hey Freddy!" He looked at me and his ears flattened. "What are you doing you idiot! I'm the real Freddy now aren't I?" I began doing silly things and making myself sound like fool. He backed away. I turned to Chika slamming my fist into her face.

It hurt like hell but I dented her face and it felt good on the inside. Bonnie was outside so I knew I couldn't let the security guard go yet. "Oh Bonnie!" Bonnie came in. "Take this. I pulled out my wrench and slammed it on his head!" I pulled off the Freddy mask pieces of decaying meat or human flesh on my face. Freddy ran to tackle me and he did. "Mike run and don't come back to this place ever!" "Thank you for saving me, I'll tell everyone of your bravery and sacrifice!" He yelled running away.

Freddy opened his mouth about to eat me. I held open his mouth. "Wow what a nice extra set of teeth you have mind if I have a better look?" I grabbed it with one hand and yanked it and I knew it hurt when the wires snapped and I pulled it out. "These aren't your teeth now are they? This is a Childs right?" Suddenly I felt pain at the back of my leg only to find Chika biting a chunk out of my leg. "Damnit!" I forcefully kicked my leg forward letting her take my meat leaving a giant gash in my leg and it hurt worse than hell. It felt like hells hell!

"I don't think I'll make it out of here alive but if I don't live than neither do you guys!" I took out my lighter as Chika and Bonnie held me down and set fire to Chika. Who at first wasn't fazed until it got to her face. "Ah so you guys are sensitive in the face aren't you? Bonnie bit my arm and I set him a blaze as well. I knocked oil on the ground and dropped my lighter. I ran as soon as I did it seeing the backstage catch on fire. "I need to get out of here!" I panted. I ran to the security room and grabbed some items I knew the owner might've wanted to keep and then passed pirate cove. I saw the fire heading for the door and knew I didn't have time. I turned back to pirate cove. I opened the curtains and struggled very badly to hold Foxy. I walked very slowly to the door. The Fire was basically at my feet but I continued. When I thought I was done for a burning Freddy Chika and Bonnie came to the door I had just went through and they looked creepy especially in the dark.

"No you guys stay away! Stay away now!" I yelled tears in my eyes. I took out a bottle and looked at it. It was the only thing I had of my parents. I threw it and the fire got bigger and I knew I only had a few seconds before the place exploded. Using the very tiny might I had I ran as fast as I could to my car. I put Foxy in the passenger seat and threw my tools in the back and didn't bother to put on seatbelts. I started my car and drove off and in my mirror I could see Freddy Faz Bears pizza parlor going up in flames. "Last time I go to a place with freaking Animatronics. I nearly died saving this one."

**_"_****_May I ask why you have another machine in the car Ms. Dainelle?" _**I sighed feeling the pain in both my arm and leg get to my head. "I don't know. I just felt like saving him I mean why spend all that time building him only to let him burn with those scary things?" **_"Isn't he too an Animatronic?" _**"I suppose but I'm not just going to dump him somewhere if that's what your suggesting. He'll probably break again or go on a rampage. I'm taking him home with me." My vision began to become blurry. **_"Ms Dainelle? Is something wrong? Your danger levels are rising as they were in the restaurant." _**"Iris I don't think I can make it to the house I can barely stay awake. I think I've lost to much blood." **_"Call ambulance?" _**"No they'll take away Foxy and think he did this and dismantle him." **_"Why must you be so concerned upon this creature?" _**

"I don't know maybe because I'm lonely and he's the only one although somewhat forced who listened." **_"I'm here for you Ms. Dainelle." _**"But I can't hug you! I can't come to your arms when I'm scared or lonely you can't comfort me and tell me it'll be ok and neither can Foxy but I…I just feel like I want him to be safe alright? I want him around the house so I can talk to him although he can't really listen." Then when I saw my house everything went black.


	3. Forever?

I woke up on my couch seeing the time read 6:00 AM. "Wow it was a dream?" I breathed a sigh of relief. "But that means that I still have no one to talk to." I was about to get up but my leg shot pain throughout my body. I removed my blanket to see bandages. **_"Ms. Dainelle your awake?" _**"Iris what happened?" **_"When my sensors indicated you went unconscious the Animatronic steered us to your house under my careful instruction and was able to wrap up your wounds." _**I went silent and began laughing. "Hah Iris your silly. I didn't think you could tell jokes."

**_"_****_I do not joke, Ms. Dainelle and this is not a joke." _**"She be right lassie." I went still as I heard a voice from behind me. "Ye were in a bad condition a couple of days ago but I took care of ya." I turned around to see Foxy looking at me sitting in a chair holding a book. I felt my eyes roll up into my head and I hit the floor. I awoke once again to see yellow eyes looking at me. I held my head to feel a bandage there. "What happened?" "Ye suddenly passed out and bumped your head right on the ground there. You ought to be careful or you just might not wake up next time."

Then when my vision was clear I screamed. Foxy raised an eyebrow and as I went to get up he held me down with his paw. "Hey let me go! Leave me alone!"

Foxy's Pov

She seemed absolutely terrified of me. "Hey let me go! Leave me alone!" I raised me' eyebrow holding her down. I remember the lass saying she didn't get scared easily. Was she fibbing? Then I realized that it was dark and the only light was me eyes. I flipped on the light with me hook and she calmed herself. She sat up and stared at me. "May I assist you with something lassie?" She shook her head. She came up to me and began to tug on my ears and played with me' muzzle. I grew irritated quite quickly. "It be wise if ye cut that out." She backed away with an apologetic smile.

My Pov

"I can't believe it! Your…but…I always thought you'd never be able to fully interact with a human!" He laughed. "Well then lassie you'd be wrong. With smarts such as yours I'd think you'd know how I was programmed more freely than most robotic creatures." I smiled happy to have someone here with me even if they were a robot. I felt the warm liquid come down my face. I hugged him very tightly and didn't let go. I didn't want to let go.

Foxy's Pov

She suddenly hugged me and she had quite the iron grip. "L-Lassie? Are ya alright?" She didn't respond to my question. **_"Ms. Dainelle has been alone for a long time. It's best you just comfort her." _**Her metal box named Iris said. I pulled the Lassie into me arms comforting her. "It's alright Sophitia ole Foxy is here for ya." After a while I could hear her no longer crying. She went slack and then I knew she was resting. "It's been rough for ye lassie, don't strain yourself ye must sleep more." I waited for her to awaken and in the process went into sleep mode.

_"__Promise me you'll take care of her Foxy! Promise me you won't leave her alone." "Lassie I promise I won't let ya down that's a captain's promise." "Thank you Foxy for everything…"_

I awoke feeling a bit of moving. My eyes opened and my processors started up. I could see her light purple eyes begin to open. She looked right at me. I could see an after image of a girl who looked just like her but at the same time different. "Good morning." The image disappeared when she spoke but the voices sounded somewhat alike. "Why aren't ye scared of ole Foxy?" I asked her. She shrugged. "I guess after being alone for so long and finally having someone at least in the same house makes me over look your disturbing nature. I also took out your extra set of teeth and all of that rotting flesh so your clean now."

"I know I was awake when you arrived." She seemed surprised. "Oh…so you remember everything huh?" I nodded glaring at her. "Well I'm not going to get on my knees and beg for forgiveness because I'm not like that. You know I don't know what I'm like but I'm happy you're here! But if you want I can take you back; although there will be nothing there when we get there." She said and I too remembered me home being burned to the ground. "Ah yes you killed me' friends and burned me' home of course I'd like to stay here."

She looked down. "You don't have to be sarcastic." I laughed. "Sorry but it seems I'll just have to get used to being here." She looked up at me her eyes shining bright with joy and it reminded me of a girl but I couldn't fully remember who. She hugged me gently and buried her head in me shoulder. "Thank you Foxy! You're the greatest friend ever…now I don't need anyone else. You must've been great at making people happy because although I taunted you a lot you've made me happier than I've ever been." I smiled happy that I could brighten up this young girl's life. It was sad she was alone for fifteen years it was the least I could do after she saved me.

"Thank you for saving me from burning to death Sophitia. You could've left me but you grabbed me although we don't share any bonds. The only thing we share is loneliness but you still grabbed me as if I meant the world to ya and saved me' life, I am very grateful. So in return I'll be here with ya forever I promise, and that's a captain's promise."

My Pov

My eyes went wide. "Forever?" "Until ye float upon the heavens." I felt as if I should cry again but instead I smiled. I put a hand on his shoulder and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Foxy. I'm so happy." He froze staring at me. "Foxy are you ok?" I asked when I pulled away. I noticed his cheeks getting pink. _"Animatronics can blush? Or just him? And does he even have a cheek? If he doesn't then what did I kiss?" _He continued to stare at me. Then I realized what was wrong. "You've never been kissed before have you? Well neither have I so we should both be shocked right?" In his presence I felt like a child but maybe it was because of the atmosphere.

He darted his eyes to the left and looked at the ground. "Foxy?" I asked. His eyes turned back to me and gazed into mine. Then before I knew it he had grabbed my arms pinning me against the wall. He began to lean forward quite quickly. I immediately shut my eyes. I waited but it never came. I opened an eye to see him staring at me with a look of disappointment and maybe something else. "I…I need a shower." He let me go and walked away. When he was out of sight I slid to the ground. "Did he…?" _"Wait Animatronics don't need showers! And how does he know where it is? Has he roamed my house while I was out?!" _

I turned off my TV and walked up to my room but not before grabbing my phone. I fell on my bed face first. **_"Ms. Dainelle shall I call the ambulance? Your heart rate has increased." _**"No Iris I'm fine." There was silence before she spoke again. **_"You seem to have taken a quick liking to the Animatronic." _**I immediately lifted my head. "I have not!" **_"Your heart rate increased again and your being defensive. Are you possibly in love?" _**"Don't tease me Iris." **_"It was only a joke." _**"Aha so you do joke you jerk." **_"I'll leave you be Ms. Dainelle activate me if you need me." _** Then it became silent again.

I looked out the window that was on the side of my bed. The stars in the sky were out. "Did I scare ye?" I turned my head towards the voice. "I was just shocked is all." I looked down noticing he had a towel around his waist. I looked away blushing but I didn't know why after all he was only an Animatronic. I felt the bed go down a bit when he sat on it. "You should get some shut eye lassie it's required for you to grow strong and healthy." "I'm not a child Foxy." I said getting under the covers. He bent over and kissed my forehead. "I know." He said and then he walked out closing my door. I turned over. "Stupid Foxy." I whispered with a small smile.


	4. Scared and in the dark

_I was running chasing after the figure of a woman and no matter how far I ran she'd get farther and farther away. I tripped and fell. When I looked up she was right in front of me rubbing my head. "I promise I'll come back one day. You be a good girl now I'm going to go find papa." The figure then disappeared. I looked around frantically as clocks floated around me. The hands moved fast and it was just me in the room. "You said you'd come back…it's been a month now." The atmosphere changed to an orphanage where I sat on a bed curled up in a ball. "Children we're going to Freddy Faz bears pizza parlor today!" "Yay!" I stood slowly walking towards the door. Then everything went black._

I awoke and then screamed. It was dark and I saw a hand reach out for me. I could see Freddy's eyes glaring at me. Chika's as well. "No- no get away! Leave me alone!" I scooted back and then as I fell off the bed the lights came on. My eyes were still closed so I could still only see darkness as tears fell down my face. I trembled. Freddy was out to get me, he didn't die in the fire, neither did Chika. I felt a hand touch me and I immediately got up screaming falling backwards on my bed. I looked at the person fear in my eyes as I breathed in and out heavily. "Lassie quiet yourself it's only me." I still trembled afraid of what I saw.

"What's wrong Lassie did ya have a night fright?" I remembered again the brown, bear paw reaching out to me. It was like it was in slow motion when my bed sheet went up. I came into Foxy's arms crying like a little girl. "They tried to get me! They tried to get me! Freddy's not dead, he's still alive." He rubbed my back. "Shush now it'll be alright. I'm sure it was just your imagination. There's no one here but me." I knew what I saw it was a premonition. "I'm going to die Foxy." He pulled away. "Don't say that." He said glaring.

He fully pulled away and stood. "I won't let anyone die ever again." He knelt to my level and dried my tears. "But we're both not invincible Foxy we're not goddamn super saiyans!" He pulled me by my arm forcing me up. "If you keep talking like that I will be forced to show you something you'll never forget." I could see a red glint in his eyes. ""Understood?" I slowly nodded. I side stepped around him and picked up my phone and went to the bathroom. "Iris Voice control Activation." **_"Voice control Activated. How may I assist you Ms. Dainelle?" _**"Set up the speaker in my room and link it to you so if something happens me or Foxy will know." **_"Commencing speaker link."_**

Freddy's Pov

"Freddy what do we do now? She's got Foxy!" Chika said worry in her voice. "We wait for her to return. Until then go change you smell like you bathed in fire." Chika whacked him upside the head. "You're not funny Freddy!" She said sticking out her tongue. "But Freddy if Foxy remembers then…what'll happen to us? Won't he kill us?" Freddy looked down. "Most likely, now that Golden Freddy has perished the holder of our souls we won't be able to revive. If we killed that girl long ago then Foxy would still be here under my paw." Bonnie looked down. "Maybe we shouldn't have used him to kill her when we did… sure we were jealous but she meant the world to him didn't she? If he knew he killed her and it was our doing he'd do more than just kill us."

Freddy turned around glaring at him. "If we didn't make him kill her he would've gotten attatched and…and…" "He'd break free of your chains and be out of control. He'd rebel, and then after finding Golden Freddy he'd revert to his original self. Isn't that right Freddy?" Bonnie said crossing his purple arms. Freddy nodded. "Maybe I'm a fool for following you! When we were alive Foxy…

_ was my best friend. Even when we were killed and stuffed into suits we were best friends. He always had kids lining up to see him as did we and we all had favorites so getting Jealous that someone we all liked chose Foxy over us and was going to set him free isn't that just a bit to much Freddy?!" Freddy turned to him his eyes turning completely black as if he were off. "You will obey me I don't want to hear anymore about this, understood?" Bonnie nodded.

Freddy looked at Chika who turned away. "I don't need a real reason for killing that girl, if she came to see us…me more than Foxy then she could've set us free. Set me free and instead of one person she could save three then only one would suffer and then we could leave without getting tainted by others blood." "Your right, besides Foxy doesn't need a humans love when I love him more than any human could."

Freddy smirked. "So do you want to be the one to kill her?" Chika nodded. "I'll take Foxy back and teach him that he only needs me, he doesn't need Cassandra or Sophitia. But like mother like daughter they steal his heart from me." "Don't worry Chika she'll come here some day and when she does we'll be waiting."

Bonnie's Pov

_"__I'm sorry Foxy, I can't fight them on my own."_

My Pov

I put on my jacket quietly and grabbed my keys. I finally found someone who can listen to my cries but find my self nervous around them. Now I want to get away for a bit. I quietly opened the door and slipped out walking to my neighbor's house. I knocked on the door. It took a minute before she answered. "Ah, Sophitia what brings you here?" the woman asked. "Sorry to bother you Jillian but I was wondering if I could come over for a night or two." She frowned. "Why of course did something happen?" I nodded. "It's hard to explain." "I'm all ears dearie now come on inside." She led me into her classic, super neat house.

I sat in a little love seat admiring her glass coffee table. "I'll go make us some tea, vanilla or green?" "Vanilla, thank you very much." She smiled walking into what I assumed was the kitchen. I sat with my hands in my lap. _"It's been a while since it all happened…now everything has settled but it's so dull now, I think being killed would've been more exciting…maybe I should go back, I know their there. Then they can-" _I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a clink of glass hitting glass. "Here you are dear." I bowed slightly picking up the tea cup. "Thank you." She took a sip of hers and I sat still looking at the slightly white drink. I took a sip and smiled inwardly.

Not to sweet but not tasteless. It was perfect. "What's weighing your mind darling?" I took another sip from the flower decorated tea cup. I pulled up my pants leg to show my bandages. "Oh my what happened?" "I got into an accident with serial killers." I showed her my hurt arm and winced almost knocking over my tea cup. "Why?" "I was at my job when they came and tried to kill me. I saved something and in the process I lost my only memory of my mother. That glass bottle I was told my mother gave me was used to save me and the creature."

I stared at the tea inside of the tea cup. "What is this creature you saved?" "An animatronic fox." I waited for a reply but got none. I looked up to see her staring at me. "Are you alright?" she shook her head. "Sorry I was just thinking, now you seem a bit out of it and with those wounds you must be straining yourself so why don't you get some sleep?" "No I just woke up from a nap not too long ago."

She stood setting down her tea cup. "You need to get out and about then don't you, how about I take you out?" I nodded. We walked outside as she unlocked her car doors. I slipped into the passenger side and then when she started the car she drove off. "How does the mall sound?" "I don't know what that is." She looked ahead with a sympathetic look. "Then today's the day you find out."

Narrator's Pov

Sophitia and Jillian drove off to the mall. They got out and Jillian kept Sophitia close as if she were a child. "Alright now it's a big place so try not to get lost." Jillian said as they entered. It was a wonderful adventure for Sophitia since she had never been in a really big place before. She was showed the wonders of jewelry and new fashion trends. She got her nails painted and her hair was washed with expensive materials giving it a beautiful shine. Eventually she got her make up done. "I think I look strange." She said looking at herself in the mirror. "Nah it's fine." Jillian assured. "Well if you think it's ok."

Foxy's pov

I looked around the house for her but found not even a single sign of her. "Did I scare her off?" I looked out the window but I didn't see her. **_"Looking for someone?" _**I turned around looking for Iris the metal box. **_"You can't see me stupid. I'm running throughout the house as sound and using anything visual to monitor what's happening in this household." _**I growled. "Don't call me stupid. I don't care where you are where's the lass gone?" **_"If she wanted you to know I'm sure she would've told you, therefore it's none of your business so don't cause anymore trouble. Sit down and be a good puppy." _**I growled louder.

"I ain't no dog!" **_"I don't care what you are. I only care of Ms. Danielle's safety and you are a danger to her."_** I crossed me' arms. "I believe I'm one of the best things that's happened to her. Ye seem to not've done a thing for the poor lass so how can ye be worried 'bout her? Didn't the lass tell ya, ye couldn't comfort her and do as she wished? But I can so doesn't that make you the useless one?" Iris went silent and Foxy smirked in triumph. Only to hear her say, **_"At least I didn't threaten Ms. Dainelle and cause her to run off." _**I stood still my ears flattened against me' head. "What?" **_"That's right."_**

A couple days later

Narrators Pov

Upon exploring the mall for the third time Nori passed a poster with a smile on her face. She walked backwards to look at it. There on the poster read, 'New Grand Opening of Freddy Faz Bears Pizza castle, looking for a security guard.'

My Pov

My eyes widened. I ran doing my best to get as far away as I could and ran into someone. I looked up to see a boy and a few other boys they seemed to be around my age. "Oh I'm sorry." He frowned but then smiled. "It's cool, so what's a broad like you doing looking so fine?" I wasn't sure what he meant but replied anyway.

"Looking around for something to do." I answered honestly. They looked at each other. He put an arm around my shoulder. "We can give you some excitement but you won't find it here. Come with us." I thought wondering if I should go find Jillian first. There was no harm in having fun right? "Sure." He smiled. "My names Leon, what's yours?" "My names Sophitia…" I said barely above a whisper. "Aw she's shy!" They started making sounds as we walked out of the mall. "Our cars over there come on." I followed them to their car and then they drove off. They stuck to me like glew. I noticed that I started seeing less and less buildings until I saw a building in the distance but then a lot of trees. We stopped and they got out of the car taking me with them. "Here we are." "So let's do it."

"Do what?" I asked. He rolled his eyes. "Have some fun." He walked to me trying to kiss me but I pushed him away. One of the others grabbed my hands holding them tight and forced me against a tree. "We're going to do this whether you like it or not." They put a fabric over my mouth when I screamed. I was frightened. He pulled at my pants and then I felt coldness at my legs. I cried as I tried to get away but it was in vain. As he reached for my underwear I heard a voice. _"Protect what's yours until the very end." _I slid my face down the tree receiving a cut on my cheek and flipped over and kicked the rapist in his face and got my hands free from the other. It was turning dark and I wanted to find light although I was only in a shirt and panties. I left my pants and shoes. Luckily I kept my phone in my bra but forgot all about it. I ran to a building feeling the darkness creep up on me.

I saw a man and he turned to me. "Ah so you're the new security guard. Well uh…that's not the proper uniform but uh as long as you're willing to work. Now I'll show you the basics but I'm going to go fast, I've got to get out of here." He led me into a building at first I was fine until I saw birthday tables. "This is the hallway that will show up on your tablet. He opened a door. "This is the supply closet. It's pretty big, don't go in there alone…actually don't go in there at all. I think that's where they keep broken parts. Then I saw a stage and standing on it was what I feared. "These are Animatronics, Freddy, Bonnie, and Chika. Their the newest models, the others were scrapped but I'd still be alert." "This here is balloon boy. Pretty creepy right? Yeah he moves around too, don't let him mess with your flashlight because he will."

"Now there's another animatronic named Mangle she's around here somewhere we can never find her until it's time to perform. She's the new Foxy but isn't exactly the same since they couldn't find the original." Then he lead me to a desk. "Here's where you'll watch the place, here's a tablet and yeah, so have fun." He left me all alone and the lights everywhere except for the room I was in shut off. It was dark and filled with deadly creatures.

Freddy's Pov

"She's here. They may have scrapped us but we are still in control. Bonnie you will be the one to catch her but we'll let balloon boy be the one to mess with her for a bit. Until four A.M."


	5. Deception and Pain mix well with belief

I sat trembling checking every single camera and using my flash light. It was already two AM but I was still shaking but not in my boots since I wasn't even wearing shoes. "They'll admit anyone for this shit huh?" I gave a weak giggle. "Maybe the new ones don't move." I checked the party room camera to find that balloon boy was staring right at it but instead of standing still until I looked at another camera he continued moving. I could hear noises in the vents a while after he was off the camera. "What the fuck!" I turned the camera to the vents to see him in there. Then I shined my light there and there he stood. I screamed. He came out.

"Hello." He said with a childish voice. "Hi." I said. He didn't blink and didn't look away. He then started laughing. "What's so fucking funny you little asshole?! It's dark and I'm half naked! There's nothing funny about this situation!" "You'll die, you'll die, you'll die." He started laughing again. I threw a book at him and he fell over I heard no more out of him so I figured since he was so round he couldn't get up. "You'll die." The clock said four AM and that's when hell broke loose. Mangle came into the room when I was winding the music box. "What happens if I don't? I don't think I want to know." Then suddenly Mangle tackled me biting my already wounded leg. I kicked her off and beat her with my chair until she climbed up the wall and lingered in the hallway. I shined my light to see a broken Chika staring at me from the hall. There were noises in both vents. I shined my light to See new Bonnie, and new Freddy. Then I shined my light up again to see Old Bonnie behind Chika and he freaked me out. His face was gone and I could see his teeth both sets.

I thought I was going to piss myself. I wound up the box when it started alarming and when I looked up Chika was there. I threw on the Freddy mask. She disappeared. Then I saw Mangle come in as well as new Freddy and New Bonnie. They looked like toys so that's what I'd call them from now on. Then Balloon boy was sitting up again. My tablet had gone off and I looked to see that I couldn't wind up the box anymore. Then a marionette came out of the box and I saw old bonnie staring at me as well as basically everyone else. The only person missing was old Freddy. I put the mask on but he yanked it off and threw it to the wall. He grabbed me tightly and forced me to the ground. "No, please stop it!" I felt clawing at my arms and legs and I knew I was in for it. "Wait every one stop it before you kill her!" I looked up to see a brown figure coming out of the darkness.

Bonnie held me up in front of the figure. When he was fully out I knew it was old Freddy. "Fr-Freddy?" He nodded. "It's been a while now hasn't it?" "Bonnie set her down." As soon as he did I fell to the ground. "You don't look so good. You're lucky I came to save you." I looked up at him. "Your not going to kill me?" I asked. "Oh heavens no, why would I do that?" I stood weakly. "I've also come to tell you something. Do you want to set Foxy free?" "Free?" I asked. He nodded. "Yes we're all poor souls who have been tricked and killed. You can save Foxy by pressing a button located in the abdomen. Now get on home, I'll lead you out." I hugged him. "Thank you Freddy, you were always one of my favorites." He froze but I wasted no time to think about it and left the building.

I knew my way home but it took a while to get there. Four hours must've but before I was even close to my home. Iris hadn't spoken to me so I knew something had to be wrong with the speakers must've been a malfunction. I saw my house and I began running but before going home I went to my neighbor's house.

I knocked on the door waiting a minute or two before it opened. She looked at me with sad eyes the took a double look. "Sophitia, I was so worried about you!" She hugged me and I winced. She pulled away looking at her clothes that were now soaked with my blood. "Sophitia?" I tried to smile but it hurt too much. "Come on inside I'll clean you up." I shook my head. "I have to get to Foxy…I have to set him free…." I turned around trudging closer and closer to my house but as soon as I reached my drive way I collapsed.

I could hear her calling my name until it was nothing but darkness.

? Pov

_I woke up on the orphan bed. I slowly walked to the door following the rest of the kids to the car. We arrived at a colorful building. We all left the car. I watched the other kids run in excitedly while I trailed behind. When I came in I saw thousands of kids everywhere singing dancing and eating pizza. "Alright kids our tables over there." The lady pointed. One of the other ladies paid and I sat at the very end on my own. When they got pizza I just sat and watched I didn't want any part of it. I lied my head down on the table only to feel a tap on my shoulder,_

_I looked up. There in front of me was a Fox. "Why are you locked in here, don't you want to be outside?" The fox roared with laughter at my question. "Ah lass you must be new here. Why are you sitting all the way over here? Aren't your friends up there?" I shook my head. "I don't have friends." He seemed to frown but then smiled. "Well then lassie I'll be your friend! What's your name?" "My name?" I asked. He nodded. "My name's Cassandra." He grinned. "What a beautiful name, my name's Foxy, it's a pleasure to meet ya! Now let's go get you some pizza and then I'll take you on an adventure you'll never forget!" I felt the corners of my mouth tingle and for the first time since the accident I smiled._

My Pov

I woke up to see a white ceiling. "Who was that? Who is Cassandra?" I sat up only to regret it. "Please lie back down dear your hurt badly. If you hadn't gotten here when you did I fear you wouldn't have made it." I didn't look at her. "I'm sorry I worried you. I guess I'm just out of it."

"I also got you some pants; you weren't wearing any when you got here." "Thank you."

"I'm going to sleep some more." "Ok as long as you're feeling alright." Then I went back to sleep.


	6. My love or Hers

_"__How do you like it lassie?" I smiled again. "It's really good. I've never had something like this before." As I said that I felt my stomach churn uncomfortably. "I don't think I can eat pizza, I think I'm gonna-" My eyes widened as I put a hand to my mouth. He put a hand up with a worried expression. "What be wrong lassie?!"I stood up and ran to the restroom. I opened a stall door and let it out. _

_Foxy's Pov_

_I stood by the ladies bathroom wanting to go in but every inch of my security protocol forced me not to. I was worried about the poor lass she looked ill. "Maybe just a quick second." I whispered. Just then _ felt something break inside of me. _I stood still frozen for a moment. I no longer had any restraints pulling me away from here. It's as if something just disappeared. I wasted no more time pondering about it and entered the bathroom. She was leaning over a white bowl filled with water. "Lass are ye alright?" She turned to me pulling a thick few strands of hair from her face. Her dark purple eyes glowing with something. "Yeah now that you're here." She smiled and I felt something else inside of me break. _

Cassandra's Pov

_I felt relieved after the pizza was out. I guess it was another thing I couldn't eat. I caught my breath and looked over once I heard footsteps. "Lass are ye alright?" I turned to see Foxy walking towards me. I pulled some hair out of my way and smiled at him. "Yeah now that you're here." He stared at me but I didn't mind. He was probably processing. "C'mon let's get back to the party room and I'll take you on an adventure!" I smiled wider. "Ok Foxy!"_

I woke up panting. I wasn't having a nightmare so why did I always wake up in a panicked manner? I looked down at my hands. I was trembling. What's going on here?" I looked out the window to see it was sunset. "I need to see him…he must be really angry with me." I stood up wincing. I noticed Jillian wasn't walking around so I figured she was sleep. I put on my shoes and walked out the door. It was slowly getting dark. I moved faster. I unlocked the door to be welcomed with both silence and darkness. I flicked on the light only to gasp in horror. **_"Welcome home Ms. Dainelle. Are you alright? I was deadly worried about you."_**

"What the hell is all this?" I could see signs of a struggle but I didn't see Foxy anywhere. I felt a strange feeling building in my gut. "Why are there wires protruding from my walls and why is my house a mess?!" I yelled. I saw more wires extend from the wall forming a robotic girl. It was Iris. **_"I sincerely apologize Ms. Dainelle. I had a bit of a problem that I had to take care of. I apologize for not being able to contact you or clean up before you returned home." _**"Right. Where's Foxy?" She went silent. "Iris where's Foxy." I was forced to sit down by a wire. **_"Would you like some tea or dinner Ms. Dainelle?" _**I felt my eyebrow twitch. I grabbed the wire and tore it apart only to hear her make a sound of pain. "Where the fuck is Foxy?!" **_"We-we weren't seeing eye to eye…so I shut him down. Ms. Dainelle it's for your own good!" _**

I knew Foxy was my first real friend but it felt like something else was telling me to run up the stairs. Or someone else. I slammed my door open only to see him limp in moving metallic wires against the wall. I ran over to them pulling at them as hard as I could. "Foxy! Foxy please wake up! Foxy!" I kept pulling and calling his name. "Please Foxy wake up!" I could feel him move. I looked up at him waiting for his eyes to open. **_"Ms. Dainelle he was a danger to you, he threatened you this was for the best." _**"No Iris this was what you wanted! You were jealous that I had someone else and didn't need you as much anymore! I hate you!" I heard whirring and saw Foxy barely opening his eyes. He didn't seem to be able to acknowledge me yet. Just then I felt something cut me across my stomach and my back. I saw thick metallic wires wrap around my body and around my mouth. I reached out to Foxy and when I touched his hand he awoke very slowly then I was forced against the wall across the room. I could see him looking at me.

I reached my hand out to him. His eyes widened as he saw me. I was so relieved that he was alright. I used my strength. To try to get closer to him and I was able to get halfway across the room. **_"Don't you see Ms. Dainelle? I can do anything for you now. You don't need him!" _**She pulled me back to the wall wires covering my body. She covered my eyes but my mouth was free. I felt vulnerable. **_"I can comfort you, I can hug you I can do anything. I can even fill your sexual desires!" _**I let out a strange sound when she moved a wire across my lower area. "N-No stop it!" **_"No Ms. Dainelle I won't. I'll be your everything and I'll make him watch!" _**I grit my teeth turning my head. It felt so strange but it felt good. "Foxy d-don't look please!" Just then she revealed my face. **_"Look at her, she doesn't need you for anything! Don't you see this fulfilled expression?" _**Foxy stared at me and I gazed back. Foxy looked down. "N-no your wrong! This is a normal reaction for any female touched here! I feel nothing but embarrassment! To be raped by my own phone no less! I would only be fulfilled if I was doing this with someone I love but no! I do need Foxy, he makes me happy; happier than I've ever been. All you do Iris is hurt me."

I saw Foxy smile. Then I was forced to the wall again. She covered my face and my mouth but everything below my waist was exposed as she slowly violated me. **_"Fine Ms. Dainelle I understand you can't see my way now so I'll wait until we're done here." _** "No you leave her alone! Cassandra!" That's all I heard before blacking out. I awoke feeling soft fur. "It was a dream?" "Fraid not lassie." I could see a cut over Foxy's left eye. "Where's Iris, and how did you clean up the mess?" He shushed me patting my head. I got out of his arms and stood.

"I'm fine see!" He stood with a sad expression across his face. Then to my surprise he hugged me very tightly. "F-Foxy?" He pulled away some only to push me against the wall. "Foxy what're you-" He was kissing me. Him kissing me. I tried to push him away but he was to strong. Finally he pulled away on his own. I felt tears come to my eyes. "Why?" I asked. He was silent. "Why Foxy? Is it because I look like her? Is it because I look like Cassandra?!" Although the tears continued to flow I had no idea where the question had come from but now that I think about it I did look like her except I have lighter colored eyes and white hair. Foxy sighed looking away. I'm sorry…." I stood up. "You idiot!" "To think I fell in love with you!" I held his and caressed it with my thumb.

"I understand. She was your first love right? I have no right to intrude." I let go of his hand and headed to the staircase. I looked back at him with a small smile. "Don't feel bad! It was my fault right?" I headed up the stairs and to my room only to plop down on my bed "Cassandra who are you? Why am I dreaming about you?"


	7. Authors Note

Sorry my lovelies! I've been gone for a while! You know at school and whatnot so I haven't been updating this story I am very sorry! But as you know I will never give up on a story so this story continues! On my computer, I'll update it soon! Sorry for the long wait!


End file.
